Marry Me
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: Well... Just read it... Zane/OC Hope you enjoy! -


Me: I got another one-shot ready for ya!

Kai: Oh my god… -_- Really?

Me: Yup! Now shut it, Kai. This one is about Zane and my character, Raylee/Ray. By the way, you can add me on Facebook with the name Raylee Dawner Walker. ^-^ Now time to begin!

-line-

-Ray's POV-

My eyes open slowly. I see that Zane is pulling his clean shirt on. I slowly sit up and stretch my arms. Zane turns to me and smiles.

"Good morning."

"Morning!"

I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I yawn and walk to the closet. I try to figure out what to wear for the day. I suddenly feel a pair of warm, strong arms around my waist. I look over my shoulder and smile.

"Ray, I have your outfit already picked out. I thought you should wear it today. I have the whole day planned out anyways." I smile and turn around. I kiss his cheek.

"You're so sweet. You know I don't like to choose." I walk over to the desk and realize the outfit is on the chair. I pull the white sweater on over my tank-top and change into the light blue skinny jeans. I put my brown boots on. I walk over to Zane, kiss his cheek with a smile, and walk with him to the dining room. I see pancakes, various bowls of fruits, and bacon. I see the others eating. "Hey guys!" I sit down with Zane. I get my food and eat up. I lay my head on the table with my eyes closed.

"Are you ok?", asks Zane.

"Yeah. I'm fine… It's just so good…" I smile.

~30 minutes later~

I get my white winter trench coat. I put my dark blue knit bobble hat on and wait for Zane. About a minute later he walks in. He has his casual blue jeans on, white high tops, a gray trench coat that goes to mid-thigh. The coat has light blue and dark blue plaid on the inside. He has a brown chunky knit hat on his head. He puts his hand on his hip, and I slide my arm through the hole between his arm and side.

"I'm glad we get to go out on walks without getting attacked by some stupid snake or stone warrior…" We walk outside and off the Bounty.

"Yeah… It's nice, isn't it?" I see him smile. A little while later we were at the park walking around in the snowy breeze. I suddenly hear Zane start singing.

"**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head****  
****When I think of all the years I want to be with you****  
****Wake up every morning with you in my bed****  
****That's precisely what I plan to do**" , I look at him. He smiles and stops walking. I walk in front of him and hold his hands. I smile back.****

"**And you know one of these days when I get my money right****  
****Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life****  
****We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush****  
****But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**" ,he gets close to me. I actually feel his warmth as he hugs me.

******"I'll say will you marry me****  
****I swear that I will mean it****  
****I'll say will you marry me****  
****Singing oohh, ooh, ooh****  
****Oh yeah**" ,he lets go of my hands and walks backwards. I stand there watching him. He sits on the bench. I run over and sit with him. I puts his arms around my shoulders and pulls me close. I lay my head on his shoulder.**  
**

"**How many girls in the world could make me feel like this?****  
****Baby I don't ever plan to find out****  
****The more I look, the more I find the reasons why****  
****You're the love of my life**" He suddenly gets up and pulls me up by my hands. We start walking around again.****

"**You know one of these days, when I get my money right****  
****Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life**" I see his falcon and it flies down to us and lands on my shoulder. It flies away and caws. I lay my head back on his shoulder.****

"**We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush****  
****But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough******

**I'll say will you marry me****  
****I swear that I will mean it****  
****I'll say will you marry me**" He stops again and looks me in the eyes.****

"**And if I lost everything****  
****In my heart it means nothing****  
****'Cause I have you, girl I have you****  
****To get right down on bended knee****  
****Nothing else would ever be better, better****  
****The day when******

**I'll say will you marry me****  
****I swear that I will mean it****  
****I'll say will you marry me (Yeah)****  
****I'll say will you marry me (The day I get on my knees)****  
****I swear that I will mean it****  
****I'll say will you marry me (what you do to me baby)**" I grab his hand and hold it. I can't stop smiling now.**  
****Got me singing (ooh)****  
****Got me singing (ooh)****  
****Would you marry me baby (ooh)****  
****A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head****  
****When I think of all the years I want to be with you****  
****Wake up every morning with you in my bed****  
****That's precisely what I plan to do**" I sit down on a random tree swing.

"Zane… You really are the sweetest man I know." I smile. I look at him and he's smirking. I get confused until he bends down on one knee and smiles.

"And you're the sweetest girl _I _know and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He pulls out a white velvet box (Yes. Those exist.) and opens it to reveal a silver ring with a diamond on top and little ones on the rim of the ring. I see an engraving on the inside of the ring. 'I love you –Z' I feel tears welling up. I smile and cover my mouth with my hand. "Will you marry me?"

I nod frantically. "Yes! Oh my god! Zane!" I jump into his arms as he stands up. I kiss him passionately. I pull back and he slips the ring on my finger. We walk home, not even caring about the people that took pictures of the moment. I love my nindroid.


End file.
